A Favour
by Miss.Hood
Summary: Kel loves Dom. Simple? Wrong! And when Dom needs a favour from Kel, Kel is over the moon. What is the favour and will Dom realise Kel is in love with him? And does Dom feel the same? This is a one shot but in a few chapters. (not my picture, from tumblr - will credit or take down if needed)
1. Chapter 1

"I need a favour Kel," Domitan of Masbolle asked Keladry of Mindelan, walking into her chambers.

Keladry of Mindelan looked up from her book surprised. Domitan or Dom as he was more widely known as, never came to her if he needed a favour. Why would he when he had hundreds of friends and hundreds more women – including herself – head over heels in love with him? Usually he went to his cousin Neal, being cousins and men.

"Okay Dom," she answered placing her book down carefully.

It was an old book about the first Lady Knights that Neal had let her borrow. Lady Knight Alanna had bought it for him as a Midwinter present when he first became her Squire. He had memorised it encase Alanna asked him about it. Kel had always wanted to read it and as she was now on holidays, it was the best chance she would get. She treated it carefully because if Alanna found out Neal's present was wrecked, she would kill him not Kel. Lady Knights were an endangered species you know.

"Kel, would you…"

"Oi Kel! Come give me a joust!" Lord Raoul called out – well more like bellowed – from outside her window.

This amazed Kel as her room was at least two stores up and she heard him as clear as if he was standing in her room talking to her. Standing up, she walked to the window and rose her hand in a reply.

"Do you want to be killed Kel? He's in a bloody brilliant mood!"

"Dom, I do know how to joust; and maybe I feel like going for a fly,"

"Then you're a fool,"

Kel pulled on her sword around her waist and placed a small dagger up her sleeves. Placing the dagger in its security spot, she looked up at him. He was smirking at her and she felt her face heat up. She didn't know why she blushed when he looked at her or how he had control over her like he had but she did know she hated it yet she loved it at the same time.

"So what did you need Dom?" she asked pushing him out and locking her door.

He didn't looked her in the eyes as he murmured, "My parents are holding a large family party and I would like you to come,"

Kel stopped in her tracks and Dom unknowing she had stopped, kept walking. When he realised Kel had stopped he was a long way in front. He turned back to her confused.

"Why me? I mean, of course I will… but why me?"

Dom sighed and beckoned Kel up to him. She walked up to him slowly.

"Because you won't want to marry me after this and if I bring anyone else not only Neal but my brothers will say I'm marrying the poor girl. And I know you'll be able to hold your own against them,"

"You make them sound like monsters or animals not family members," she told him as they started walking again.

"They're worse then the Third Company, let's just put it,"

Kel didn't say anything else as they reached the training yards. Walking over she found Peachblossom already tacked up being held by Tobe and her lance being held by a very worried Neal.

"Thanks Kel," Dom said walking over to the fence.

She smiled and walked over to Neal. At his feet was her padding and she pulled it on quickly as she saw Raoul start to pace his horse.

"Hurry up Kel, that man wants to kill me," whined Neal hopping from one foot to the other, lance still in hand.

Looking at him, you wouldn't think that he was a Knight. Kel smiled rolling her eyes.

"He's not going to kill," she assured him. _He's going to kill me!_

"Has he asked you yet?" Neal asked, completely changing the subject without warning taking Kel by surprise.

"Who's asking me what?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"My stupid idiot of a cousin asking you to our family gathering,"

"He actually said it was a party," Kel told him mounting up.

"But ya don't like parties Lady Kel," Tobe pointed out, letting Peachblossom go.

"I doing him a favour Tobe,"

"He actually plucked up the courage to ask you then," he mused.

She didn't get to ask him why he needed courage to talk to her because Peachblossom decided he was bored and walked away from them.

"My lovely Lady Knight!" Raoul called out.

"My Lord!"

"I thought I told you to call me Raoul,"

"You did My Lord!"

Dom smiled as Neal and Tobe climbed up on the fence next to him and made themselves comfortable. No one but Kel would dare to tease Raoul.

"Do anyone else has a bad feelin' 'bout 'is?" Tobe asked.

"Nope," Neal answered not really paying attention to the boy.

"Ready!" Dom called out as Kel and Raoul took their places.

Both Kel and Raoul shouted a reply of 'YES!' and so Dom shouted back, "GO!"

Kel and Raoul kicked their horses and both started off at a thunderous pace down. Kel positioned her lance as Raoul did the same. She felt Peachblossom stumble on a rock as Raoul got closer – almost on top of her. Kel braced herself as Peachblossom fell down bring Kel down underneath him, crushing Kel. Raoul quickly pulled him horse away and threw his lance away. Dom, Neal and Tobe were off the fence as Raoul jumped over Drum.

"Kel! Don't move!"

She wasn't sure who shouted it. All she knew that she was being flatten by her horse and she couldn't move.

_Their stupid, I'm under a horse. Of course I can't move…_

She felt Peachblossom get off her and she didn't care. Sleep was coming over her and she was quite content to let it.

"Kel! Stay awake!" Neal exclaimed sliding next to her.

Tobe rushed off to calm both horses down and Dom got on Kel's other side. Dom slowly and carefully lifted her up and she moaned in pain.

"Dom–"

"Neal, fix her. Tobe leave the bloody horses and get Alanna and Baird NOW!" Raoul ordered.

Kel whimpered and Neal placed his fingers on her temples slowly letting the green flow through her. Dom watched worried, annoyed that he didn't have the gift and couldn't help. He had seen too many die from being crushed by a horse, falling from their seat and their horse falling on top of them. Neal pulled his fingers away and sighed.

"Nealan of Queenscove, don't even try it!" the Lioness bellowed running over to them.

"Lady Alanna–"

"What happened?"

"Peachblossom stumbled and crushed Kel under him,"

Baird and a team of Healers ran over and slowly lifted her up onto the stretcher. As soon as she was on top Baird placed her in a coma. Dom helped Neal up as Alanna and Baird rushed Kel off to the Healer's Quarters.

"Is she goin' to be 'kay?" Tobe asked.

"You bet," Dom told him with a smile. "Why don't you go help Stefan?"

"'Kay," he said running off.

"She will be okay, won't she?" Dom asked Neal.

"I don't know,"

"That's what I was afraid of…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dom sat by Kel's bed in the Healer's Quarters. Alanna, his Uncle Baird, and Neal had done everything they could now all Kel had to do was wake up. He was glad Neal wasn't around anymore. For the last four days – while Kel had been getting treatment – Neal had tormented Dom nonstop. Finally Yuki, Neal's wife had taken pity on Dom and had dragged Neal away.

"_She's going to be fine Dom,"_

"_Thanks Neal," Dom answered with a relived sigh._

_Dom had been pacing out the front of the Healer's Quarters all day with only Raoul and Neal for company. Neal had been coming and going along with many of Kel's friends._

"_I'm going to go get some tea," Raoul said, stretching and walking away._

"_Just think how happy she'll be when she wakes," Neal said in a happy tone sounding too much like Owen._

"_Why?" Dom asked confused._

"_Because she's going to the party with you and just think how happy you'll be,"_

"_I don't know what you mean,"_

"_You love her,"_

"_Like a sister,"_

"_No, as a lover…"_

"Stupid Meathead," Dom muttered.

It had been like that since Neal found out that Dom was planning on taking Kel to the family gathering. Kel groaned and stretched out her hand. Dom took and smiled. Whatever Kel was dreaming about was giving her good dreams.

"Having sweet dreams?" Dom whispered into Kel's ear.

Dom had been very tempted to lie next to Kel at first but everyone had been coming to see if she was okay, she was really dead, or if she really did break every bone in her body. Now, he was all alone. Standing up, he slowly let her hand go and climb in next to her. Kel shifted closer into Dom who couldn't help but smile at this...

Kel woke up with a start. Her head was pounding, her neck hurt, she couldn't breathe properly, and she was sure that she was black and blue all over; other then that, she was right as rain. She looked around her room and noticed that no one was around, fussing about. She didn't need to be reminded that she fallen off Peachblossom or that Peachblossom crushed her.

"Why did _he_ have to be watching?" she asked herself annoyed.

Looking around again (mainly for the bathroom) she realised that she wasn't in her own bedroom but in the Healer's Quarters, meaning that Neal, Baird or Alanna would be around somewhere. This meant she could try and make a run for it but they would simply come and find her again but the next time they would tie her to the bed.

She sat up slowly and swung her legs out of the bed. She stood up shakily and walked to the bathroom, or the way she thought the bathroom would be. After relieving herself she slowly walked back to the bed. She was almost back to the bed when Neal walked in.

"Keladry of Mindelan, get back to bed!" he exclaimed.

"Neal, you don't have to shout,"

"Get into bed and I won't,"

"That's what I was doing,"

She collapsed into the bed and Neal walked over to her. She watched him roll up his sleeves.

"What are you doing Nealan?"

"Not much Keladry," he replied innocently as his fingers went green and placed them on her temple.

Refusing to go to sleep she couldn't help but yawn as he finished and pulled away. He sat down, not drained, just wanting to be comfortable. He fidgeted for a moment but settling as the door banged open and Lalasa ran in.

"Oh My Lady!" she exclaimed, as she reached the bed. Turning to Neal, she pointed, "You should have stopped this! How is she going to be able to go to your party tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" squealed Kel.

Dom never mentioned a date and Kel naturally thought it was next week. Right now, she wished she were asleep with her injuries worse then they were. Because Neal, Baird and Alanna had worked on her, she was pretty much in the best working order she could be.

"Yes My Lady, that's why I'm here, for your dress fitting. Sergeant Domitan came and saw me yesterday and I informed Sir Nealan that I would be here today whether you were awake or not. Didn't Sir Nealan tell you yet?"

"No, he didn't,"

"Well, then,"

Both women turned to him and Neal – as quick as lightening – ran out the door. Lalasa shut the door and Kel sat up.

"Time for your fitting," Lalasa told Kel evilly…


	3. Chapter 3

"Lalasa, it's a lovely dress but it's hardly me,"

It was like saying Neal was in love with Peachblossom and loved wearing pink tunics. The dress was perfect and it suited Kel more then any dress before. The dress was a dark emerald green with a built in corset. The seams were threaded in gold and the front part of the dress was in an older style, but it was that style that suited her best. The under-dress was white silk with gold lace threaded through it. The front left a large part of the dress open in a triangle showing the under-dress but because the under-dress was so fine it looked beautiful. The dress had three quarter length sleeves as Lalasa knew how Kel hated her arms. At the end of the sleeves was gold lace trimmed around it making the sleeves that little bit longer. The top of the dress dipped but if was circular and didn't dhow that much of her cleavage like other dresses of the Court Ladies wore. Her hair had grown to her shoulders though most days it was pulled back. Tonight that top was pulled of her face leaving the rest curled underneath. Light green jewellery hung from her neck with matching earrings.

"My Lady Kel, you are wearing it. It suits you more then you think. Just think how Sergeant Domitan will act when he sees you,"

Dom had told Lalasa to call him Dom instead of Sergeant Domitan just like Neal had told her to call him Neal instead of Sir Nealan but nether worked. Lalasa had applied a small amount of makeup bringing out her natural beauty and was now watching her closely to make sure she didn't wipe it off.

"Kel? Are you ready? Dom asked through the door, knocking softly.

"Come in Dom,"

Kel was placing on her shoes and was unaware that when she leant over too far you could see down her dress; so as Dom walked in he got a beautiful view of her breasts. Kel fixed her shoes up and stood up. Dom's eyes went wide, not from the first view, but from seeing her completely beautiful. To him, Kel was more beautiful then any Court Lady.

"Oh cousin of mine, are you coming?" Neal called sticking his head in, "Gosh Kel. You sure do scrub up nice,"

Kel never looked this good even though she did wear dresses often. Maybe it was because she was glowing under Dom's star.

"Come on lovebirds. Don't want to miss the party,"

Dom growled at Neal as Yuki walked in. She squealed and hugged her husband and new cousin out of the way.

"Yuki, she might need to breath," Dom told her dryly.

Yuki released her for a second before started speaking to Kel in fast Yamani. Neal and Dom had both started to learn Yamani from Yuki couldn't understand a word.

"You're wearing a dress! I can't believe it! What did Dom say! Oh Kel! You look beautiful! Why didn't you tell me you were going to wear a dress?! You must really like Dom to get dressed up like this!"

"Yuki, calm down," Kel told her. "He hasn't said anything. In all honesty your husband said more, even if it was only _you scrub up nice_," Kel murmured in Yamani.

"Neal!" Yuki shouted in Common and Neal shook his head.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

"Shut it Meathead," Dom said smacking him up the side of his head.

Yuki walked over to Dom and smacked him with her fan and muttered something to him that neither Kel or Neal heard.

"My Lady?" Dom asked, stretching out his arm.

He offered it to Kel. Kel looked to Yuki who nodded as Neal offered his arm to Yuki. Kel watched Yuki and imitated her. Dom pretended not to notice as she hesitated and almost stumbled as her fingers gently found the correct place on his arm. Yuki and Neal smiled at them and led the way. Dom and Kel followed out and Lalasa shut the door behind them. Neal and Yuki talked between themselves while Kel tried to get rid of her blush and Dom smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me the gathering was tonight?"

"Because I didn't want you to run away,"

"I would never run, at least, not from you,"

He grinned and asked, "Why did you say yes?"

"Because I was bored and I thought this might be fun,"

There was something about the way she said it that made him believe that there was something she was hiding from him but he didn't press any further. She would place her mask on and wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the night.

"Are you two coming or not?!" Neal exclaimed. "Or would you like some time alone?"

"We're coming," Dom answered, ignoring the second part.

Neal helped Yuki up into his family's coach and once her was in, Dom did the same with Kel. Getting to the gathering took twenty minutes as Dom's family townhouse wasn't in town.

"Amazing," Kel murmured as they approached the house.

As it was near Midwinter, it got darker quicker and as such all around the house was lit up. It looked beautiful and Kel couldn't help but wonder how they got a pole to burn without burning the pole down.

"Mages like Numair set it up as an experiment. It worked do my parents invested in some. My mother and Meathead's mother are very much the tread setters. They love everything new,"

"Then you are very rich?" Kel asked, turning back to Dom.

"You could say that."

The coach pulled up in front of the house and a footman opened the door.

"I don't think I can do this," Kel whispered in Yamani, not wanting Dom to understand.

"Just breathe," Yuki advised, stepping out after Neal.

Dom stepped out and offered Kel his hand. Kel took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Kel? Are you coming?"

She nodded placing her hand gently in his and stepping out. Looking around, she saw a lot more people then she imagined would be there. Only then did she realise what the Book of Silver really meant. Everywhere were people with the same eyes or traits of the same faces and all dressed exquisite. She placed her hand back on his arm and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "They'll love you,"

Dom lead her up the stairs to the doorway and Kel gulped but kept walking.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," Dom said to the Chamberlain.

The Chamberlain nodded and they moved to the top of the stairs. Dom could feel Kel's hand shaking a little as she looked down at everyone. Yuki and Neal were already walking down, being greeted by family members. It was almost like being announced at Court.

"Announcing Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant of the Third Company in the King's Own and Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight,"

Kel gulped but started walking down. Dom's family was a large family on both sides. Any woman who married into this family would he to produce a lot of children. It was an unsaid rule, a duty thing.

"Domitan, my son! After months away, you have returned!" a large, well fashioned woman came over to them.

Dom paused as this woman embraced him, not even blinking an eyelid at her. She was a rounded woman, dressed in the latest style of dress. The dress was a rust red with flasks of silver through it. Her hair was curled tightly with silver through it like her dress. Her jewellery looked like it cost more then the whole house. Kel's jewellery had cost her a couple of coins from the markets. This Lady looked like she had never even seen the markets. Kel noticed that Dom's eyes were the same colour.

"Ma, I still have all body parts," he assured her as she scanned his body, inch by inch.

"Are you sure?"

It was a question every mother asked and Kel could see that under all the fancy clothing, she was a worried mother.

"I'm more then sure. Ma, allow me to introduce Lady Knight Keladry,"

Kel curtsied as she was in a dress. Dom's mother turned her head to Kel as if she had only just noticed her.

"Kel, this is my mother Amberley,"

"Nice to meet you Keladry," Amberley said with an eyebrow raised.

"And you my Lady Amberley,"

"How long have you two…" she paused rethinking her question. "Are you two going together?"

"Going together?"

"Courting? Going out? In love?"

Kel gulped painfully and replied softly, "No, we're just friends,"

Amberley seemed content with this answer.

"Make sure you see your father Som. He wishes to speak with you,"

Dom nodded and led Kel away. Dom walked her to the corner, near the drinks, so they could talk privately.

"She's not usually that formal," Dom assured her. "It's this party. It's taken its toll on her,"

Neal, Yuki and two older boys walked over to them. Immediately Kel felt out of place. She was only there because Dom didn't want to have matchmaking mothers on his back but how was Kel meant to enjoy herself if she felt so alone? This was Dom's family and so far she had been looked down upon. Now with his brothers he was ignoring her.

"And you must be the lovely Lady Knight, Lady Keladry. Dom has told us all about you. I am Damien, Lady Knight," one of the boys said five minutes later.

"A pleasure to meet you good Sir. I hope Dom has told you only good things about me,"

"Of course he has. I'm sure there is nothing bad to say about you anyway,"

"You flatter me Sir,"

"May I have this dance Lady Knight?" Damien asked as the music started up.

"I–"

"Damien! I have someone who would like to meet you!" Amberley called out.

"Excuse me, it seems my mother has other plans for me," Damien said with a bow and walked over to his mother.

"Can I have this dance?" Dom asked quietly as the rest of the group began to talk within themselves.

"I don't dance Dom," she whispered to him. "You know that,"

Dom simply smile and took her hand in his. He spun her out as the tempo sped up.

"Dom, I don't know how to dance!" she hissed.

"Just relax and let me lead you, it's easy."

Kel couldn't relax. How could she when he was touching her so innocently? His hand on the lower part of her back made her tingle and she couldn't believe she was touching him. She looked at him and he was grinning at her. She looked down at her feet and watched them to make sure not to tread on his feet.

"Kel, look at me,"

She shook her head, blushing.

"If you're worried that I'll tread on your feet–"

"Not you! Me treading on your feet," she hissed.

"Just let me guide you. I won't let anything happen to you, trust me."

She nodded and looked up at him. She slowly relaxed as he twirled her. He couldn't help but laugh as she smiled and giggled.

"You are a tramp!"

Everyone stopped and Kel froze. She had been dreading something like this would happen all night.

"Did you hear me tramp?! You only got your shield by sleeping with the Lords like Raoul and Wyldon! They should never let a call girl like you become a knight!"

"Sir, I–"

"Call Girl! That's all _Lady Knights_ are anyway! Hussy! Trollop! Prostitute! Streetwalker! Wench! Hooker! Tramp! Hustler! All the same!" a very drunken man exclaimed.

Everyone was frozen, the music had stopped and Kel's heart began to race. Sure she had heard those words or words like them before but never in front of Dom. Dom had never been near her when the words had been said. It wouldn't normally matter, she would ignore him and walk away but she wanted to make a good impression on Dom's family.

"Sir, you are mistaken–"

"Mistaken? I'm stating truth! Everyone knows! Look around, who is going against what I'm saying? Even your dancing partner believes it! I'm just stating it!"

He stumbled and fell. The men nearest to him helped him up but Kel wasn't paying attention, she was looking at Dom.

"Is that what you think Dom? That I'm some Call Girl?" Kel whispered, barely coming out.

Dom looked away and didn't answered. Kel dropped his hands and stepped back.

"You do believe it,"

She pushed her way out, forcing herself not to cry.

"Run! Run little girl! Run like the tramp you are!" the drunken man called out before falling over unconscious.

"Kel!"

She ignored Dom calling out to her. Kel raced up the stairs and ran out the doors. Yuki watched in sheer horror as Dom stood there frozen as Kel disappeared from sight. Neal walked over to Yuki and she grabbed his hand.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"

Kel rubbed her eyes annoyed that she had only got outside before the tears started running down her face. Naturally Kel ran into the closest building. This happened to be the stables. Kel was sitting in a stall, in the corner, sniffing.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself.

"Because you love him," Amberley stated.

Kel looked up not bothering to fix herself up. There was no chance Amberley was going to accept her now. Not even Dom really accepted her.

"How did you know?" she asked, as she had only just worked it out for herself.

"A mother always knows. Here, clear yourself up."

Amberley handed her a hanky-chief and Kel wiped her cheeks, removing the stain marks. She had removed her makeup before.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me to stay away from your son? That I should never see him again?" Kel asked standing up.

"Why would I say that? He loves you and if he's happy then I'm happy,"

Kel frowned and lent on the stall door.

"You are mistaken. You saw him in there. He doesn't love me, no one could ever love a cow like me," she shook her head slowly. "No matter how much I love him, Dom will never love me."

"True love is like ghosts. Everyone talks about but few have ever seen. Don't give up on it if it is meant to be,"

Amberley walked away and Kel felt like shouting at her. Dom didn't love her or otherwise he would be with her. He would have stood up for her and he would be comforting her now.

"I hate him," she whispered.

"Hate who?"

_Speak of the devil and he will appear…_

"Dom? What are you doing down here? You have a party to attend," she said wiping away any traces of tears and placing her mask on.

"Who do you hate?"

"You," she whispered as he got closer.

She back up in the corner as he opened the stall door and walked up to her, not saying a word. Kel gulped as she looked up at him and their eyes met. The nest things she knew, he'd leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everything flew from her mind as she felt his warm, soft lips move against hers and she tasted his sweet tongue. Her arms went to his shoulders and his hands went to her hips, pulling her closer into him. Her heart pounded in a jagged, disjointed rhythm as he pulled away.

"I don't, never have and never will, believe what he said," he told her breathless, pulling away sightly so she was standing alone.

"But–"

"I said nothing because I was thinking f ways to kill him. I'm so sorry,"

She didn't get to say another word as he pressed his lips back to hers and Kel didn't care because she was now kissing the man she loved. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms wrapped around Dom's waist and she drew him even closer to her, so his body was crushing hers against the stall wall. And though she was sore, she didn't care as their kiss deepened. Kel felt Dom's lips slide down her neck and his hands grip her hips.

_There's no going back,_ one part of her mind echoed.

_But I don't want to go back,_ the other part told the first.

Her skin flushed hot, so hot she thought that they would catch on fire. Dom pulled back to look at her, catching his breath. His beautiful eyes were bright and hopeful and she hoped hers betrayed the same feelings – all the feelings she was feeling. By a way of answering his unspoken question, Kel reached over, took his head in her hands, and kissed him again, relishing the feel of his curls beneath her fingers, his stubble scratching her chin and trusting in him with her whole heart…


End file.
